


Uthe Your Wordth

by SlyFan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Choking, Horn Stimulation, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mood Swings, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Painplay, Psionic Bondage, Psionic Sex, Psionics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyFan/pseuds/SlyFan
Summary: Dave asks Sollux to top and do lots of psionic play because he thinks it will be hot. He doesn't account for the fact that Sollux is a fucking disaster.Basically, I decided to have a look at the oldest unfulfilled kinkmeme, and found it was something I at least believed I could write. Then I wrote it. Incredible. Hopefully it makes whoever requested it happy. And maybe other people. Haven't written fic in three years, but I think this was a decent attempt at least.





	Uthe Your Wordth

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Basically, Dave loves Sollux to death. Every time they make love all slow and sweet. And sure Dave loves it. Loves being there in control to make his matesprit release. But after a while of online searches, he comes up with an idea. 
> 
> Dave wants Sollux to top the shit out him, tie him up with psionic, zap him, make him scream. 
> 
> Curious, Sollux does it. Leading to hot kinky sex.
> 
> Looking for;  
> Psionic bondage  
> Psionics  
> Electro play  
> Pain play  
> Begging  
> Light crying

Dave is soft. You used to hate that, used to assume that it made him weak. Assumed that it meant all humans were weak. He’s not weak though. He’s soft and gentle and you could break his skin so easily under your claws (and often, you do.) But he’s not weak. He’s gentle, slow, sweet, but it’s not weak. It’s just.. Loving. That was never anything you’d ever really believed would apply to any relationship you could have, because it was just weird. You didn’t do love, you didn’t do relationships. Maybe you’d get a kismesis if you ever really wanted someone to fuck, but honestly, what was the internet for if not getting off?

Your opinions on that had never really changed. You’d never started looking for a matesprit, never suddenly decided it was right for you. You’d kind of just ended up falling into the relationship with Dave. Maybe you’d kept a little of Eridan’s desperate, awful neediness, but it couldn’t be helped. So even though before you would have preferred sitting alone in your room, only interacting when completely forced to by your friends (mainly Karkat honestly. So.. Friend.) Now you liked to have someone with you. You still did the same things, sat and gamed and drank and ate complete shit. But you generally tried to have a friend by your side. To start it was mainly Karkat. Karkat started dragging Dave along, because, in his own words, he “NEVER FUCKING WON ANYWAY.”

He gave the same reason when he stopped coming over to play. But the words were passed on through Dave, so they weren’t screamed in your ear. He seemed kind of awkward that day, like he thought you were just going to throw him out, since Karkat wasn’t there anymore. You didn’t, obviously, because he could actually play well, and it was nice to have someone you could actually compete against. And things just kind of spiralled you guess. Spiralled your way into a relationship. That’s just what you’re fucking like. How else would things have happened? You’d never even.. asked each other out. You haven’t really done dates. You’ve just been together, practically inseparable. It’s gross really. None of your friends would ever tell you that, they’re all too nice, but you know that when you were younger, you would have found the idea of being so incredibly _domestic_ with someone completely terrible.

Dave is soft. And he’s under you, reaching up to pull off his glasses, putting them to the side as he looks up at you with slight concern. “Hey man.. Are you still okay with this? You’re kind of staring.” He doesn’t ramble like he usually does, and that’s how you know he’s being genuine. You give him a quick nod and a toothy grin, before giving him a brief kiss, and leaning down to whisper in his ear. “What? You can’t deal with a little bit of waiting?”

Faking confidence is better than admitting you’d been lost in your own thoughts, that you’re slightly nervous, because you haven’t done anything like this before. He’s been your whole experience with pailing, and you’re pretty sure you’re the same to him. So he knows this is new to you. He still trusts you with it though. You don’t know why, you don’t believe he should, because you don’t trust your psionics, not entirely. Not when it comes to him, because you don’t want to hurt him. You don’t _want_ to hurt anyone. Not really.

You reach up to hold his cheek, stroking over it gently with your thumb before allowing the tiniest crackle of psionics through your fingers, just so that he can feel it. He’s only felt them before when you’ve not been in control, and you’ve never been able to see his reaction, so you’re watching carefully now, to make sure that he’s okay. They shouldn’t hurt, but he’s human, so you can’t know. Now you do though, because he gives you a small nod, and you ramp it up a little, a small zap to his cheek as you nip his earlobe.

He’s quiet. It doesn’t bother you usually, you’re both not incredibly loud, at least not until you finish. But today you want to hear him. Or you want him to talk. You want something so that you know everything you’re doing is okay. He’ll tell you if it isn’t. He’s promised that he will. That doesn’t help as much as it should though. You don’t exactly trust him. In everything else you do, but in this? You’re worried he’ll bare through, to make you happy, even though this is entirely for him. It’s not anything you ever would have considered.

He’d shown you what he wanted. For a guy who always spoke so fucking much he sure did struggle when it got to pailing. He can’t do dirty talk either, but at least he tries. This he’d basically just shown you the video. You think it’s because he was nervous to ask you to top. You’re nervous to top too, so you’re both on the same page there. And you can’t lie, it was definitely hot. The video had a bit of casteplay going on too, which isn’t exactly your jam. At least not in flush. You don’t know if they were going for vacillation, but that’s how it came across. At the time you wondered if Dave had realised it was pretty pitch. You don’t think he did. Even with Karkat’s constant explanations, you’re not sure he understands. Which is why you could never vacillate on him.

You grab his wrists pretty tightly, pulling them above his head and holding them there for a split second before you let your psionics take over, watching the red and blue sparks for a moment before you let go, letting your fingers run down his chest and kissing him roughly. You can feel in it that he’s desperate, and you nip a little, claws pressing gently against his side. He doesn’t have grubscars there, but it’s still so sensitive, and you hear his breath catch a little. Perfect. It’s not a lot, but it beats hearing nothing from him.

You break away from the kiss, quickly shifting to his neck, just letting your breath run over his skin for a moment, until you feel his hands twitch a little against your psionics. You can’t help your grin at that, and a small laugh when he asks after a moment, “Freeze again?” You shake your head, quickly pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. “No. Jutht think you need to athk if you want any more.” He goes to talk, and you nip his throat, distracting him for a second.

He tries again after a moment, and you suck harshly on the mark you’ve already made, getting him to moan instead. It’s still not loud, but it’s good, and you feel his wrists pull again, so you tighten your psionics, and send a harsh zap into his side. He swears, and you grin, sending another zap through his side before you pull back from the mark. It’ll bruise nicely, one of the benefits of incredibly soft skin.

“I thought you wanted me to talk?” He asks, and you nod a little, sending another, smaller zap into his side, your hand trailing down to his hips. “Yep. Get talking.” You answer. It’s his own issue if you’re too distracting. You’re just trying to do what he wanted. It’s not like he can really complain.

“I would if you’d… let me.” He gets out, stuttering as you send a charge across his hips, straight through him, between your hands. So apparently, he can complain, but you’d much rather he wouldn’t, so you punish him with one that’s much harsher, and a lot more sustained, more focused on a small spot, right on the mark you’ve already made on his neck. Your hands help to focus your psionics, but you aren’t a wriggler, you don’t need to use them for this, and you can tell it surprises him.

He gasps, and his hands yank where they’re trapped, so you let the psionics fade a little, still there, shifting so you can look him in the eyes. “You’re alright.” You say quietly, and he nods. You don’t have to question. You know, and you’re right. Even with the tears at the corner of his eyes, he’s not fully crying, and you can hear that his noises are just.. right. There’s nothing off, he sounds good. He sounds perfect, and looks beautiful under you.

You kiss him gently, and at the same time, you let your psionics stretch out around his neck slowly. You’re not sure he notices, so you start to squeeze, slowly getting harder until he stops kissing back, trying to draw in air instead. You loosen your grip a little at that point, and flip him over with both your psionics and your strength. You can’t look at his face when he’s like this, but you can get to his ass easily. Which is obviously pretty important, since he needs preparation. This is why it’s easier when things are the other way around.

You can handle it though. You’ve got psionics on his hands and his neck, about even tightness now, since it takes less focus, and you take a hand to his ass, zapping a few times with various harshness, grinning as he moans, before going to stroke your bulge instead. Not because you desperately want it, although fuck is it good, but because you want to coat your fingers in material before you try to open him.

It only takes a second, and then you press a finger into him without any warning. He yells out, cursing again, and you laugh a little at him, claws on your other hand digging into his side harshly. You aren’t going slow, don’t see a need, just quickly thrusting your finger within him, and adding a second without letting much time pass at all. Stretching takes too long, and it’s boring, and you really don’t have the patience for it, so you add a third, only giving him the tiniest while longer.

You add some psionics along with the third, which you aren’t sure is actually helping with stretching, but it definitely helps with getting some absolutely beautiful noises out of him. Honestly, with this specifically, you’re just getting lucky, because you don’t have a clue what to be going for. You’re just going as deep as you can, and letting your psionics stretch out from there.

You give that a while longer, and when he finally starts to get loud enough that you think he’s close, you pull them out, psionics loosening around his neck so that he can talk. And he does, humping into the covers and groaning out desperately, “Fuck… I was so close.”

“Kind of the point.” You say, folding yourself over him so that you can bite the other side of his neck. “Beg.” You instruct, sending a shock through his side again.

He doesn’t for a second, probably expecting you to keep messing with him, but you weren’t planning to, and the lack of response is annoying, so you zap him again, growling out, “Beg.”

He does, beautifully, not really talking, more just whimpers and twitches of his hips, at least until you zap him again. This is delaying you too, and you _want_ him. You don’t want to wait forever. “I thaid _beg_. Uthe your wordth Dave.”

He actually does this time, mainly your name, swearing and “Come on…” It’ll do. Maybe you should make him wait longer, make him say what he wants, but it’s not like you don’t already know. You really want it too, so you’re not waiting any longer for him to ask properly.

Your bulge presses at his entrance without you even having to guide it. You don’t rush, wanting to give him a bit of a chance, just pressing in gently whilst you kiss at his neck. You’re only about halfway when you hit enough resistance you have to slow down, and whilst you slowly press into him you let your hands crackle, stroking up and down his sides. It gets him to moan again, and you nip softly at his neck before thrusting in, completely burying yourself in him and revelling in that beautiful yelp. He’s so fucking tight around you, and you try to still your bulge for a moment, give him a moment to adjust, even though it would be so nice to just move. He wouldn’t complain about it, you know he wouldn’t. He’d probably love it.

You know he’d love it. So after only a few seconds of pausing you let your bulge move. It was the right choice, definitely, because he gets so loud. Again, you’re not sure what you hit, or why it’s good, but he gets tighter around you, and you groan slightly against his neck. You aren’t thrusting, that’s what he normally does, but it’s much more natural for you to just let your bulge twist and curl within him, and he seems to love it, so you love it too.

You reach under him, one hand wrapping around his dick and stroking, letting static run through it, and at the same time, you let it coil around your own bulge inside him, which gets a moan out of you both at the same time. It’s something you had played around with when you were younger, using psionics on yourself, but it’s an incredibly feeling when you’re actually inside him too. He’s just so fucking good and tight around you.

You’ve released his throat at some point, and you nip harshly when you realise, adding your psionics back onto his neck, static tightening around him, and he gasps, tightening more around you. You don’t loosen them as quickly as you had before, keeping the grip tight and giving him a series of tiny little zaps.

He falls apart under you, dick twitching as he lets out his delicious moans, and you spill inside him at the same time, squeezing his hips tightly, psionics crackling wildly and suddenly losing any sort of real grip on him. They’re wild, and your vision is entirely red and blue for a moment as you cling to him. It dies down along with your orgasm, and you pant slightly, hands releasing his dick and his hips, so that you can just wrap your arms around him instead. You nuzzle against his neck gently, grinning at him, asking quietly, “Good right?”

He nods a little, and you smile, purring a little at him. You feel your bulge going back into his sheath, and immediately say to him, kissing his neck gently, “We need to wath off.” He only grumbles a little, not trying to move at all, but you want to go, so you’re quick to get up off of him, and then scoop him up in your arms, obviously with the help of your psionics. Normally you’re never in such a rush, and normally there’s a whole lot more mess, because usually you’ve near coated you both in material. But you’re just not in the mood to sit and do nothing right now. Why would you be? You need to sort you both out. You’re just looking after him. Yeah. This is just you being a good matesprit and taking care of him.

You carry him into the shower, turning it on and sighing. Why does it take so long to warm up? Your hands crackle slightly and he jumps, eyes wide and focusing on you immediately. He shifts to get onto his own two feet, looking at you a bit weirdly. He’s probably just frustrated that you’re making him do something other than just sitting around.

You both go into the shower, even though it’s still slightly cold, but that’s actually how you wanted it. He shivers a little, but seems okay after a moment, and you enjoy the cool water. You’re not really trying to wash off too thoroughly, you just want to get all the sweat off, and get material off of the both of you, and out of him. So you don’t talk much, him still giving you weird looks, even though you keep kissing him and making sure that he’s okay. The material leaks out of him pretty easily so you don’t have to worry about that.

You get out after a minute or two, grabbing a towel each for you, and Dave looks a little lost, “Are we not going to do our hair? Or at least use soap?” You shake your head a little, grabbing his hand to pull him out and get him to dry off too. “Want to play a game or thomething?” He shakes his head too, actually frowning a little at you, and grabbing your arm once he’s dried off a little. You aren’t sure quite why, but he pulls you to the bedroom, and you follow along more than happily enough. You want to make him happy.

He pulls you down onto the bed with him, sitting, and then moves to sit on your lap, looking down at you. You immediately go to push him off, your hands crackling slightly without you mean to them, and he doesn’t even jump this time, even as you snarl a little at him. “What do you wa..”

He shushes you, and _paps_ you, and you kind of freeze mid-sentence, staring up at him, “Calm the fuck down dude.” He says quietly, stroking over your cheek, his other hand going up to the hornbed of one of your larger horns, rubbing gently. It’s good. He’s so good, and still papping you slightly, rambling quietly, “Look, you did so good, but you need to calm down now. Stop being so overactive and zappy, you’re going to end up exhausting yourself. You don’t have to show off now.”

You sigh a little, nudging your forehead against his and saying quietly, “I’m not thowing off. Thometimeth. I jutht thpark a little.” He sighs too, papping your cheek again and focusing more on your hornbeds. “We both know that’s not it. But if that’s what you’re sticking with..” He kisses you gently, and gets off your lap, looking unsure.

“Well. Are you ready to relax yet or do I need to keep this up?” He asks. You shrug a little, and he obviously takes that as a yes, because he shifts, laying down and pulling you so that your head is rested on his chest, and he can keep playing with your horns with one hand. And he does, rubbing gently as he tries to fall asleep, helping you to relax too.


End file.
